The Sun Sets Slowly in Edo
by Honey Boy
Summary: As night falls on Edo, the head of the rebel gang ventures off into the depth of the city. Little do they know, world destruction isn't a priority for him anymore. How one person can sway the feelings of the most dangerous man in Japan, Shinsuke Takasugi.


It begins...

Shinsuke Takasugi left his headquarters after dark, headed toward the dock. One of his sentries, spotting him, called out his name, "Takasugi-sama! Where are you going?" Taking no notice of him, Shinsuke continued on his way. _That fool_, he thought disdainfully, _he should know better than to question me; he will see his mistake when I return._

It didn't really matter though, he let his desires swamp out those unimportant thoughts. Eventually he let his mind go. Before he knew it, his feet took him to that very spot. Under the street lights, he stood staring up at the only brightly lit up window in the entire complex. A graceful silhouette appeared at the window. Shinsuke smiled. _I know it's you, my golden winged angel. How you've fallen so delicately into this tarnished world, only to be caught in my arms._

Swiftly he made his way to the back door, vanishing into the darkness of the alleyway. Shinsuke ascended the stairs entering a laybrinth of hallways and identical doors. However he was not overwhelmed by this, for he had come this way many a time before. _I can't keep myself away! I don't understand how you thought that I would be able to handle that..._

Before he even has another moment to expand on that thought, he had already arrived. An enormous heart beat emerged from his chest. It was as if his own heart was trying to escape him. Shinsuke reached for the door his hand knocking powerfully against the cheap wood. Making a hollow, echoing sound which seemed to reach the far ends of the hallways.

His body quivered in anticipation as he heard the footsteps tap lightly across the floor to the door. He waited as the peephole on the door was slid across and the inhabitant's eye peered out at him. _What a rich deep brown they are, how I've missed seeing them... _Shinsuke heard the familiar sigh and licked his lips. "You know you're glad to see me" he said seductively, "Don't try to deny your feelings". The door opened and he stepped inside. Shinsuke followed his friend down the hall and they seated themselves by the kotatsu.

"I see you've figured out the times when she'll be gone, then,"

"Yes," Shinsuke replied, "I've been watching you, how could I not, my sweet honeysuckle?"

"I am not sweet honeysuckle, I am Katsura!"

"You're everything to me..."

Shinsuke leaned in to brush his lover's neck with his lips, unable to withstand his desire any longer. Katsura turned away, "You know there is nothing between us, it is an entirely one-sided relationship, Takasugi".

"If that is the case, then why did you let me in so comfortably?" Shinsuke smirked as he was successfully able to make a flash of pink cross over Katsura's face. "Don't worry my dear Katsura, you don't have to fight it anymore..." He reached out to place his hand on Katsura's pale and sensitive face, only to have it smacked away. The feel of Katsura's strong hand electrified Shinsuke's. The hand of a fallen samurai. Such a shame to have a skilled warrior go to waste.

"Katsura, I lo--"

"Don't say it!"

Unperturbed, Shinsuke began stroking Katsura's hair in long, hard strokes, letting the smell of his shampoo overcome all his senses.

"Your hair is so smooth, how could that fool Nizo even think of cutting it off?" Shinsuke murmured, paying no attention to Katsura's feeble denials. Becoming more and more overwhelmed by the feelings of passion flowing through him he pushed Katsura to the floor, completely ignoring his exasperated protests.

As Shinsuke was becoming more and more forceful, delving ever deeper into the passionate furies that was his love of this one man; they both heard the click of the front door opening. Shinsuke jumped up and Katsura crawled to his knees, both of them turning to the door. "Elizabeth?" Katsura called, straightening out his clothes, "You're back early,"

"Nope, it's me. Thought I'd drop by since you're all alone while Lizzie's out of town,"

Shinsuke groaned and covered his head in his hands, "Not him!!"

A taller, awkwardly dressed man lazily made his way into the living room, holding plastic bags of what could possibly be food, his dead fish eyes glazing over the situation. Gintoki. Fate had appeared to bring the three of them together again.

Despite Shinsuke's obsession with Katsura he had done a very successful job of avoiding Gintoki, up till now. Without even thinking, his first instinct was to duck behind the large pot plant conveniently placed next to the kotatsu. _This is ridiculous! Dammit Katsura~ You always make me act so childish! _

Gintoki dropped his shopping bag onto the table and flopped onto the floor beside Katsura. "So what have you been up to these days, Zura?" He asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"I am not Zura, I a--"

"Yes, yes, I know,"

Gintoki carelessly lay back on the floor of Katsura's apartment and proceeded digging through his nose with his finger.

In the corner Shinsuke was outraged... _How can he come in here and act like that?! I know Gintoki has always been an impudent prick, even in his younger days, but interrupting my Katsura like that? That's just....!! _

As Shinsuke was involved in a one-sided mind battle with Gintoki and Gintoki was launching an assault on his nose with his pinky finger; Katsura grabbed the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Gintoki asked without thinking.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to attempt to prepare a meal."

"Ha, you sound confident."

"Well Elizabeth usually does it, so..."

"Nevermind, it's mainly pre-made stuff. Just need a microwave and it's all good to go." He ended his sentence in a clumsy smile. Was this an attempt to raise Katsura's confidence?

As they made their way to the kitchen, Shinsuke stood up from behind the plant. His face bright with growing jealosy. This man. This silver haired man who had no right to even approach Katsura, let alone be allowed to do such ordinary things with him. _Why?! Why must it be like this?!_

Shinsuke pulled himself together and used this oppurtunity to find a better hiding place, behind the closet doors. He left it slightly opened so that he can continue to listen to their conversation and watch in. Not that he could see a lot from where he was, anyway. After sitting there for awhile, uncomfortable and lonely, he decided to try and block out the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. But no matter how hard he tried he could never silence the voice of Katsura.

Even though he had to endure Gintoki's existence so close to his beloved, he managed to keep a sweet smile on his face.

The front door slammed open to reveal Elizabeth, who had finally come home. Instead of acknowledging anyone, she immediately rushed to the bathroom. "I suppose I should be going now then, thanks for cooking," Gintoki stretched and climbed to his feet.

"Thank you for bringing food," Katsura replied, walking with him to the door, "Seeing as you normally just freeload off of us,"

"Maybe I thought that this time... I'd be generous" Gintoki said clumsily. Was that a hint of a blush on his face? Leaning forward he kissed Katsura quickly on the cheek.

Katsura drew away, "Gin...?"

Gintoki chuckled awkwardly and said "Ah, look at the time I should be going, bye".

As the door slammed in his face, Katsura sighed, _Thank goodness Shinsuke didn't see that._ He then returned to the living room, where Shinsuke would reside.

Shinsuke stepped out from closet and embraced Katsura. "I guess that means I should be going now too, my sugarmuffin," he whispered into his ear.

"I am not sugarmuffin, I am Katsura."

"I love it when you say that,"

"I cant believe that you stayed in the closet for that long,"

"You know I'd do anything to get a chance to see you,"

"You should go now, before Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom,"

Just as Shinsuke stumbled out the door, he felt a flash of dissatsifaction cross him. Why is it that when he makes the effort to see his beloved Katsura it always seems cut short? It was a situation he half put himself into. _I guess it's just a matter of getting used to. There's no way we...can be open about this. _He laughed to himself. Rethinking what he had just thought to himself. _I mean theres no way _I _can be open about this. _He could hear Katsura's voice in distaste, correcting how this is apparently a completely one-sided relationship.


End file.
